Twisted Reality
by dagurluwannab
Summary: Jasmine was a strong street smart girl, for some reason unkown to her people she didn't know wanted her dead. In her troubles she meets a mysterious man who little does she know is there to help her through the epic battle between good and evil that is ab


Jasmine ran down the dark road as fast as her feet would allow, she could feel the adrenalin pumping though her body, something was definitely chasing her. She could hear the being behind her, she was fast but he was obviously faster because the sound of footsteps was drawing closer and closer. This reminded her when she was in a gang she feared nothing, did whatever she wanted, and best of all people would never dream of chasing her down because she and her homie's would fuck them up bad. But everything was different now, and she could never go back.  
She knew that she could never out run this guy, but what to do? Jasmine looked around for somewhere to hide. Then she found an abandoned house, it looked really old, almost every window had been broken, and it had graffiti written all over it. She had never noticed it before, but it was the perfect place to hide. It wasn't that difficult to get in because the door had been missing, but something there was off something was wrong about that place. The house was fully furnished and didn't look like the inside had been vandalized or anything. Strange though Jasmine, but she didn't take time to investigate. She made her way upstairs and found what looked like a child's room and hid behind an oak bookcase.  
The guy wasn't that far behind her because he came in a couple of seconds after her. Jasmine finely got a good look at him. He had tan skin and from what she could tell very tall, he also had dark chocolate brown hair that covered his eyes. He didn't look like the type of guy that would want to hurt you, but Jasmine knew from experience that looks were deceiving. He turned around thank God he is moving on to the next room thought Jasmine, but instead he shut the door.   
"I know you're in here." His voice smooth and deep.   
Shit what do I do now? Thought Jasmine, should she come out of her hiding place and try to run? Or should she hide and hope for the best? She was going to make a break for the door when he shifted, his eyes were bright yellow with slits for pupils, sort of like a cats. Oh my fucking God! What is he? Jasmine was too scared to run, and her chance to run was gone because he moved in front of the door again.  
"Just come out, I promise I won't hurt you." He sounded truthful, but she knew people could lie so well it was scary. The mysterious man walked toward the bed and looked under it.  
"Come out, come out wherever you are!" He went to the little closet right next to the bookcase, and opened it. He kicked the pile of cloths that were on the floor of the closet.   
"Jasmine, I really don't like paying games." How does he know my name? Please don't find me, go away. She was so scared she almost forgot to breathe. What did I do to deserve this? I don't want to die not like this please some one help me! Her heart was beating so fast and hard she was sure that the man would hear it and find her. Just then his head turned from the closet to the bookcase.  
"Knowing your reputation I thought that you would be more of a challenge." She heard his footsteps coming closer to her hiding space. Someone help me! She wanted to scream, but nothing would come out of her throat. She was panicking.  
"No ones coming to save you." he whispered in her ear as he grabbed her arm.  
"In fact most of us want you dead." He threw her to the floor, that's when her voice came back to her and she let out the loudest scream she could. 

"Jasmine honey, wake up!" Her mom was holding her in her arms.  
"It was all a dream baby, nothing to fear. It will be all right." Jasmine was now crying her dream had felt so real.  
"Are you all right? Do you want to talk about it?" her mom hated drama, and she could tell that she didn't really want to deal with it all.  
"No I'm fine, I can't even remember what I was dreaming." She said between sobs.  
"That's my girl. Better start getting ready for your first day of school." Jasmine had forgotten that school started today.  
Jasmine made her way to the bathroom, and looked at the arm the man had grabbed. She could see little purple bruises where the mans finger tips had once been. This seriously freaked her out. What had happened that night and who was that man? Jasmine turned the shower on, and jumped right in not bothering to make it warmer. She tried to remember what had happened after he threw her on the floor. She was sure he was going to kill her. She couldn't even remember how she even gotten home?  
She hopped out and dressed herself in tight hip huggers and a tee. What ever had happened she was going to figure it out one way or another.


End file.
